The Wolf and The Moon
by JasZ1991
Summary: "This wolf will do anything to be with his moon." He replies as he pulls her to him. "We won't be like them. I'll just be Isaac who's a werewolf. You can be Meztli the girl named after the moon who happens to be a witch."


_**So this is the first Teen Wolf story I've written... So let me know what you guys think. I might make a whole story about these two. I've been playing with the ideal of these two. -JasZ**_

* * *

Isaac mumbles a greeting to Meztli who nods at him. The pack seems to think they can rekindle their relationship if they push them hard enough. This only causes the tiniest of the group to storm out of the room. Isaac has tried time after time to get her to talk to him. Sure he made a mistake and quickly tried to cover it up only to end up blowing up in his face. The teen wolf has slipped into a slight depression that everyone but his ex noticed.

"I don't think she noticed you're depressed." Scott offers seeing the blue eyed beta slumped on the sofa.

"Or she noticed and doesn't care." Stiles replies as he channel suffers. "I mean, she just wants you to suffer like she did." He repents after the glare from Scott and a whack behind the head by Derek. "Yeah she hasn't noticed!"

"Maybe I should just give up." Isaac grumbles as his eyes linger on the TV screen.

"Nori!" A scream can be heard from Meztli's room. Quickly Isaac jumps out his seat and rushes to his girl's room. There he finds Meztli giving Matilda a look of pure confusion.

Isaac and the rest of the pack stand at the door way looking at the two. Since Derek and Sol decided to move with one another forcing Isaac and Meztli to live under the same roof; it's been quite hard to avoid Matilda. She's like a cold that never goes away.

"Why did you do it?" Matilda cries as she goes up to her friend.

Isaac blinks as he watches the scene. All he wants to do is take his girl into his arms and kiss away all doubts from her mind. Tell her that she's the one and that if he has to inflict pain upon himself to prove it, he will. He'd do anything. Hell, he'd even go up to Peter and hug the bastard.

"Do what?" Stiles questions as he shoves his way into the room.

"You cut it! You cut you're pretty hair!" Matilda sobs as flings herself at her friend. "Why did you do it?"

"Mati-"

"Was it because, Josue likes girls with short hair?" this earns a scoff from Derek who turns away and goes back to the front room.

This causes Isaac to stiffen. Would she change for a guy she just met? A guy who oozes pretty words like: Jackass and player. His wolf growls in anger, just thinking of the guy claiming what his rightfully his. His girl doesn't need any other to pleasure her or the attention of a man-whore…

"Mati, that isn't my hair. I have no idea why you're touching hair that has been in the rubbish." Meztli shoves her friend away, Matilda nearly crashes into Stiles.

"Lair!" Matilda accuses as she points her pointer finger at the petite girl. "Prove it!"

Releasing a sigh, Meztli pulls her the band out of her hair and raven locks twirl down the lushes curls tumble freely down her back to her waist. The scent of nightshade flowers and rain hits Isaac in the face. Isaac stares at his girlfriend..um ex-girlfriend with desire, envy and determination clearly written in his eyes.

"Lahey," A snap can be heard a few feet away from him. "Oi, Lahey are you just gonna stand there looking like a total idiot?"

"He always looks like that, Nori!" Stiles retorts happily as he insults the lanky wolf.

"Shut up, Stiles!" Meztli glares at the whiskey eyed boy.

"You know I'm Mister Right!"

"Pfft, you can't even be called Mister Right now."

"That hurt, Meztli!"

"Your face hurts me, but I never said anything until now."

"Are you on your cycle?"

"Do you really want me to shove you down a pair of stairs?"

"Why are you so mean to me?"

"She sexually frustrated since she gave her virginity to Josue." Matilda whispers which Isaac fails to realize it is a complete lie.

This snaps Isaac back into the conversation. All thoughts are tossed as he turns on his heel and starts towards the stairs. Derek notices the dark look on the younger wolf's face. Reclining on the love seat, Derek watches the teen start towards the door: he's ready to hunt the current new resident in Beacon Hills. No one touches his girl but him. Whether they are together or not no one has the right to see her but the moonlight and himself.

Just as he's about to walk out of the threshold, he's meets a barrier. Anger claws at him, he needs to bash the bastards face into the pavement. Then drown himself in whatever he can to get rid of the images in his head of Meztli and…

"What the hell." He growls as he whirls around thinking its Sol or Matilda. He spots the tiny witch there her eyebrow quirked up. "Put the barrier down, Nori."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." She replies as she steps closer as she waves Derek to sit back down.

This pisses the younger wolf even more. Why does everyone think he'd hurt her! Rage fills him knowing that every male that ever comes in contact with his little witch would give their life to have a smile. To protect her they'd do the same. Her smiles, her laugher, her body all belong to him!

"Put the barrier down, Meztli." He growls as he steps closer to her.

The girl doesn't more from her spot; a frown etches on her dripping lips as she eyes him. They're a few feet steps away from each other. Everyone finds their height difference the cutest part of the couple. Meztli only being five feet and Isaac six foot two. It was funny watching them interact as a couple when they were one. Stiles and Matilda often made bets on how they'd mange to kiss. Stiles commented once they found out Meztli came from a powerful witch family that she conjured a stepping stool. Yet no one knows the truth.

"Lobo, listen to me and I won't repeat myself." She replies with a tired sigh. "Don't let your emotions control you. If you do anything stupid like you were about to. That only causes me to push you away."

"Why did you let him touch you!" His eyes flash gold as closes the distance.

"Tonto, Mati is a compulsive liar." Meztli turns on her heel as she starts toward the kitchen. Isaac follows her like a puppy waiting for scraps.

"Why would she do that? She hates me and telling the truth like that knows it'd hurt me."

"She doesn't hate you." Meztli blinks away annoyance.

"You're my girl!" He growls harshly as he grabs her wrist.

"Let go, Isaac."

"No." Suddenly, Isaac feels as his hand is on a burner. He refuses to let go of the girl.

"Mi lobo, understand that we can't be together like we once were." Meztli whispers softly as she places a tiny hand on his large one.

"We can make it work." He pleas as he searches her Hazel green eyes. "I'll be a better boyfriend. I promise."

"El Lobo y la Luna," She whispers in Spanish. "Siempre enamorados but always far from one another, never to be in each other's embrace.

"This wolf will do anything to be with his moon." He replies as he pulls her to him. "We won't be like them. I'll just be Isaac who's a werewolf. You can be Meztli the girl named after the moon who happens to be a witch."

"Isaac, the coven-"

"The Coven doesn't know you're involved with a werewolf that has a pack that will fight to keep you safe. You are our moon and we will fight to keep you."

"Well, the brujas never did get a chance to see what the outcome between a wolf and witch."

"Let's give them a little show then." He teases as he tightens his hold on the petite girl. "Now, about-"

"I told you, I'll never do that until I have a ring my finger and been walked down the aisle." Meztli whacks Isaac softly.

"Good to hear." He mumbles as he cocks his head towards the ajar door.

"Men." She rolls her eyes as she attempts to shove the wolf away from her.

"I love you little moon." He whispers softly as he leans down to kiss her.

"Ditto, wolf man, I love you more then you'll ever know." She gets on to the tips of her toes and kisses the wheat haired boy.

"She's underage you pig!" Mati screams as she crashes into the room with stiles in toll.

"I always thought she'd conjured a stool so disappointed." Stile grumbles as Mati extends a hand out to him.

"Pay up, Porky." Just as stiles places the money on the other witch's palm a hand snatches the money quickly.

"Thanks this will get me at least ten cones!" Meztli beams as she pushes the two away and drags Isaac with her.

"What was that all about?"

"Boy, I've been told leaving is the best thing to do." She bounces out of the house and away from the wolf.

Unknown to him that she quoted a song. A song that is the opposite that just happened with them. Like an over excited puppy he stumbles over his limbs and rushes toward her. Scott and the other watch from the window.

"I hope she brings me ice cream." Matilda mumbles as she jumps beside Derek and snuggles close.

Derek makes a face and attempts to flee but the witch makes sure to use her powers to keep him put. Stile and Scott just go back to channel suffering until Matilda spots The Notebook playing. No one mentions the fact that Derek's girlfriend Sol is quite vocal on who touches her man. Meztli and Sol being the only two girls in their family, the sisters have always had a need to establish to the world what is theirs.

"You guys want to know a secret?" Matilda mumbles after the movie ends and she turns to face Scott and Stiles.

"Nothing about your weird habits…" Stiles flinches remembering the time she gave him too much information about her sore breasts and what she did to make them feel better.

"Josue is gay." She laughs only to hear the door burst open to find Isaac there with bags pooled at his feet and Meztli blinking in confusion.

This causes everyone to laugh at the poor wheat haired wolf who curses the brunette whom his little witch calls best friend. She made him look bad in front of Meztli and for that she'll pay.

* * *

**_Tonto: Silly/dumb_**

**_siempre e_****_namorados: Always in love_**

**_SO let me know what you guys think. - JasZ_**


End file.
